Nova Astros
Overview A former gun-runner now weapon's developer. Life has many weird things in stock for this purple-haired freak. Good thing this city is full of freaks. Full biography found here. Appearance Height: 5”10 ' Weight': 157lb ' Hair Colo'r: Purple ' Eye Color': Purple Noticeable Features: His vibrantly colored hair and seemingly unnatural purple eyes are a result of personal fashionware, however he tends to wear his classic yellow-green jumpsuit. In addition, his sharp eyes and characteristic grin gives off a mischievous vibe. Personality “'What? Never seen hair that looked like his dad got his dick stuck in a lavender bath- of course it’s not natural! So, what flavor of death do you want on your hands today?”' Nova is as eccentric as one can get. His problem-solving skills are as unconventional as they come, but who can argue with results that come from unorthodox means? Despite his rather ambiguous character and incredibly laid back nature, his passion for developing weapons is unmatched and his love for technology pertaining weapons supersedes that of basic needs such as food and sleep. In a city full of unlawful strictness, Nova challenges the norm with his outlandish mannerisms and whimsical behavior. Nova dislikes staticism, in that lack of progress yields no development. No change. Complacency means death, adaptation means contribution and possibly the start of something great. His many coworkers may describe him as uncanny, unpredictable, and perhaps even annoying. Well, most likely annoying. Cybernetics Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.): N/A ' Torso:' N/A ' Arms (Both):' Nova is equipped on both of his fully functioning arms, a pair of bio-enhancements on each arm. Namely, they enhance the energy-output of the muscles localized in his arms and provides him extra lifting strength without overexerting and damaging his own arms. ' '''Left leg and foot: N/A ' Right leg and foot:' No cybernetic enhancement, but he does wear a brace that runs along the length of his leg that appears to be used for anchoring himself while working. '''Other:' N/A Aptitudes Skills: ' ' * Weapon Building Mastery * Weapon’s Knowledge (Guns, Ammunition, Accessories, etc.) * Weapon Disassembly/Reassembly Capabilities * Negotiations * Weapons Handling Mastery ' ' Weaknesses: * Prone to distractions * Unintelligent (no higher education beyond high-school level) * Ambiguous moral code * Incredibly reckless * Prone to mania episodes History In a world fraught with strife, conflict has become a normal part of Nova Astros’ childhood up to the present day. Nova’s biological father was a small-time arms dealer by trade, and often found himself traveling between the North and South American borders as a gun-running subsidiary of the Fabricação Nacional de Armas de Gutierrez faction. As one might have imagined for young Nova, there was never time to settle down and live a relatively normal life. Then again, what could be considered ‘normal’ in this day and age? In order to live, one needed to adapt, and adapt Nova did with his father. As if he had a choice anyways. ' ' Day and night, Nova would find himself at large warehouses tasked with moving arms, ammunitions, and whatever else could probably used to kill someone before showing up in the middle of an abandoned parking lot or a radical extremists’ makeshift camp. Of course, living for so long in this kind of trade meant having to learn the material too. Despite being the unscholarly type, Nova would dedicate time to learn in earnest about the things that he helps sell. Gun types, their properties, the ammunitions that are commonly used, and their history. ' ' It wasn’t until Nova was a young adult and well-versed in the process of running guns and fixing them himself did he and his father come across a big score. A commissioned delivery that would leave them with more than six figure digits in their bank account alone. Both an opportunity too good to pass up, and a somewhat terrifying existence as car sized heavy container appeared before them. What could possibly be locked up inside this shipment to be delivered that had the same value as a small island? As it turned out, the item that was to be delivered to a private military organization was a nuclear warhead, and the need to reduce witnesses was high on their priority list. As soon as the transaction was made, Nova watched from the rear seat as his father was gunned down mercilessly by a hidden squadron of soldiers. Before they could follow-up and finish the job with Nova, he had forced himself to peel his eyes away and escaped by the skin of his teeth. ' ' With a truck running on fumes, and a handful of weapons crates remaining, Nova found himself captured by none other than the North American law enforcement of the Knight Industries. As luck may have it, Nova and his father were wanted men. While some blame was to fall on his shoulders, it was really an easy ploy developed by the South American organization and the Black Ops private army to tie up loose ends, and Nova was certainly the largest. Fortunately for him, he was a lot more useful alive than dead: Not only was he a vault of limitless information about weapons, arms deals, trade routes, and connections, but a promise of his safety meant also spilling the beans on the PMC’s possession of a nuclear warhead. So much for that, huh? With the swift actions taken by Knight Industries, the organization was completely eviscerated and the nuke was captured before they were able to make use of it against them. As a long-standing member of the Weapon’s Development team after the operation, Nova had no reason to move on, and Knight Industries had no reason to get rid of a useful asset. If he was with them, that meant they would gain a useful resource, while preventing their competition from gaining a weaponsmith. He had everything he could want here. A place to call ‘home’, a somewhat acceptable wage, his skills being put to some good use, and the ability to pursue a new path that he had never considered if he had remained in his current position: weapons engineering.